The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by a better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is protein kinases.
Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a variety of signal transduction processes within the cell. (See, Hardie, G. and Hanks, S., The Protein Kinase Facts Book, I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.: 1995). Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these kinase families (See, for example, Hanks, S. K., Hunter, T., FASEB J. 1995, 9, 576-596; Knighton et al., Science 1991, 253, 407-414; Hiles et al., Cell 1992, 70, 419-429; Kunz et al., Cell 1993, 73, 585-596; Garcia-Bustos et al., EMBO J. 1994, 13, 2352-2361).
In general, protein kinases mediate intracellular signaling by effecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor that is involved in a signaling pathway. These phosphorylation events act as molecular on/off switches that can modulate or regulate the target protein biological function. These phosphorylation events are ultimately triggered in response to a variety of extracellular and other stimuli. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g., osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, and H2O2), cytokines (e.g., interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor a (TNF-a)), and growth factors (e.g., granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF)). An extracellular stimulus may affect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events as described above. These diseases include, but are not limited to, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer's disease, and hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents.
One kinase family of particular interest is the Src family of kinases. These kinases are implicated in cancer, immune system dysfunction and bone remodeling diseases. For general reviews, see Thomas and Brugge, Annu. Rev. Cell Dev. Biol. 1997, 13, 513; Lawrence and Niu, Pharmacol. Ther. 1998, 77, 81; Tatosyan and Mizenina, Biochemistry (Moscow) 2000, 65, 49-58; Boschelli et al., Drugs of the Future 2000, 25(7), 717.
Members of the Src family include the following eight kinases in mammals: Src, Fyn, Yes, Fgr, Lyn, Hck, Lck, and Blk. These are nonreceptor protein kinases that range in molecular mass from 52 to 62 kD. All are characterized by a common structural organization that is comprised of six distinct functional domains: Src homology domain 4 (SH4), a unique domain, SH3 domain, SH2 domain, a catalytic domain (SH1), and a C-terminal regulatory region. Tatosyan et al. Biochemistry (Moscow) 2000, 65, 49-58.
Based on published studies, Src kinases are considered as potential therapeutic targets for various human diseases. Mice that are deficient in Src develop osteoporosis, or bone build-up, because of depressed bone resorption by osteoclasts. This suggests that osteoporosis resulting from abnormally high bone resorption can be treated by inhibiting Src. Soriano et al., Cell 1992, 69, 551 and Soriano et al., Cell 1991, 64, 693.
Suppression of arthritic bone destruction has been achieved by the overexpression of CSK in rheumatoid synoviocytes and osteoclasts. Takayanagi et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1999, 104, 137. CSK, or C-terminal Src kinase, phosphorylates and thereby inhibits Src catalytic activity. This implies that Src inhibition may prevent joint destruction that is characteristic in patients suffering from rheumatoid arthritis. Boschelli et al., Drugs of the Future 2000, 25(7), 717.
Src also plays a role in the replication of hepatitis B virus. The virally encoded transcription factor HBx activates Src in a step required for propagation of the virus. Klein et al., EMBO J. 1999, 18, 5019, and Klein et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 1997, 17, 6427.
A number of studies have linked Src expression to cancers such as colon, breast, hepatic and pancreatic cancer, certain B-cell leukemias and lymphomas. Talamonti et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1993, 91, 53; Lutz et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. 1998 243, 503; Rosen et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1986, 261, 13754; Bolen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1987, 84, 2251; Masaki et al., Hepatology 1998, 27, 1257; Biscardi et al., Adv. Cancer Res. 1999, 76, 61; Lynch et al., Leukemia 1993, 7, 1416. Furthermore, antisense Src expressed in ovarian and colon tumor cells has been shown to inhibit tumor growth. Wiener et al., Clin. Cancer Res., 1999, 5, 2164; Staley et al., Cell Growth Diff. 1997, 8, 269.
Other Src family kinases are also potential therapeutic targets. Lck plays a role in T-cell signaling. Mice that lack the Lck gene have a poor ability to develop thymocytes. T-cells lacking Lck are shown to be severely impaired in TCR tyrosine phosphorylation and subsequent activation via the TCR. Straus et al., Cell 1992, 70, 585; Chan et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol. 1994, 12, 555; Weiss et al., Cell 1994, 76, 263; Hanke et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1996, 271, 695; Van Oers at al., Immunity 1996, 5, 429. The function of Lck as a positive activator of T-cell signaling suggests that Lck inhibitors may be useful for treating of T cell mediated disorders such as autoimmune and inflammatory diseases and in the prevention of solid organ transplant rejection. Molina et al., Nature, 1992, 357, 161; Hanke et al., Inflammation Res. 1995, 44, 357. Hck, Fgr and Lyn have been identified as important mediators of integrin signaling in myeloid leukocytes. Lowell et al., J. Leukoc. Biol., 1999, 65, 313. Inhibition of these kinase mediators may therefore be useful for treating inflammation. Boschelli et al., Drugs of the Future 2000, 25(7), 717.
There is therefore a need for inhibitors of Src family protein kinases.